Love Sex Magic
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] Co-written with GhostlyMayhem. When a bunny-sitting mishap leaves Discord (quite literally) in way over his head, Pinkie lends a helping hoof in a way only she can provide... [Discord/Pinkie Pie]


**_Love Sex Magic_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions and knights and snails_**

**A/N: This should have been posted _ages_ ago, and I apologize profusely for the overly-long wait. What can I say? Life has been ridiculously busy, both on and offline. ****If the title is no indication, this is pretty much straight-up Discopie clop/smut/whatever you prefer calling it. If that's not your thing, then I strongly advise you to navigate away from this page. You were warned!**

**For those of you who _do_ like that kind of thing, however... hope it lives up to your expectations! ;) I do recommend checking out knights and snails' story _One Too Many Cupcakes_ before reading this one, but if you want to read onwards, feel free to go ahead! Elena and I tried our best to keep Discord and Pinkie in-character; hopefully we did an adequate job.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _My Little Pony_._  
_**

**WARNINGS: Penetrative sex, oral sex, language.**

* * *

_"All night show, just you in the crowd_  
_Doin' tricks you never seen_  
_And I bet that I can make ya believe_  
_In love and sex and magic_  
_So let me drive my body around ya_  
_I bet you know what I mean_  
_'Cause you know that I can make you believe_  
_In love and sex and magic."_

**_― Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake, 'Love Sex Magic'._**

* * *

The draconequus leaned against a tree, breathing heavily from the chase. _Where is that little demonic rabbit?_ "Get back here you little rat!"

There was no response, except for the chirping of birds in the distance. Not like he was expecting one, anyway. Rabbits couldn't speak, after all. _I swear, one of these days I'm going to get rid of that vermin myself... Fluttershy would be better off without him._

Feeling a headache come on, Discord rubbed his forehead with his lion paw. _Why exactly did I promise to watch Angel? _he wondered with a loud sigh. _I should have known this was going to happen... Rabbits are not to be trusted, especially this one!_

He glanced around the Everfree Forest with narrowed eyes. "You can't hide forever, Angel Bunny," he called, a warning note to his voice. "Come out now and perhaps I won't tell Fluttershy about your behavior."

Discord's ears perked up at the sound of tiny paws hitting the dirt. _He's even more gullible than I thought!_

Barely stifling a chuckle, he slithered onto the ground, scanning the environment for any signs of the pesky creature. "Come to Discord," he muttered under his breath, tail lashing back and forth as he prepared to pounce.

A flash of white entered his line of sight and Discord charged after it immediately. Angel let out a squeak and scampered away in the opposite direction, weaving his way through the various logs and fallen brambles.

_You can't hide from me!_ Discord thought tauntingly, chasing after the white rabbit through the logs and branches, able to weave his thin body through each obstacle without any trouble.

"I'm coming to get you!" he called out as he ran, and received a frightened squeak in response. "You can't hide from Discord!" His yellow eyes were locked on the white figure, which was now coming up closer and closer as the draconequus pushed his body faster, now a few feet behind the frantic rabbit. He nearly stumbled over some logs in the way, but he managed to jump over each one and continue further.

_Come on Discord, you got him! You can end this!_

The thought seemed to come too soon. Discord's eyes widened as he ran, seeing exactly where Angel was headed. _Oh crap..._ He could just imagine the devious smirk on Angel's face.

Fluttershy's beloved nightmare was headed straight for a hillside. A hillside with a small hole, which Discord guessed could lead to anywhere. If Angel made it in there, how would Discord be able to get him? Even worse, how would he be able to tell his dear friend that he lost her treasured bunny?

_This isn't going to end well..._ "Don't you dare go in that hole!" Discord threatened as Angel drew closer to the tiny entrance. "If you do, I will... do something bad to you! I swear on all that is holy you will be punished! And I'll make sure Fluttershy is the one who does the punishing!"

In response, Angel blew a raspberry at him and dived right inside.

After spitting out a word that would have greatly offended Rarity, Discord sprung forward, beginning to wriggle head-first into the hole. "Get back here you tiny monster!" he hissed, squinting into the darkness of the tunnel. Angel was nowhere in sight, but Discord's sensitive hearing could pick up on his retreating pawsteps.

Every instinct in Discord's brain told him not to bother with the runt; let him get picked off by wild predators. But as tempting as it was to give in, he could not. Fluttershy would be devastated if she lost Angel, and it would be all his fault.

So it was for Fluttershy's sake alone that the spirit of disharmony continued to force himself into the tunnel. It was painfully tight, even for his serpentine form. By the time Discord forced his upper-body inside, movement itself proved to be a challenge.

"Stupid, evil bunny..." Discord muttered, squirming forward with difficulty. The walls of the tunnel began to constrict against his lower half as he continued onwards, and he stopped for a moment. "This is not a good idea..." he muttered. "This is too tight, even for me."

_You're doing it for Fluttershy,_ he reminded himself. Discord pushed whatever common sense he had aside and forced himself to go forwards. His lungs felt constricted and his ribs hurt, but he didn't care. _Not long now,_ he told himself. _You're almost inside..._

He didn't budge.

"Huh," Discord murmured. "This is rather unsettling."

He dug his hind-legs into the dirt and gave a good, hard push.

Nothing.

"Hmm... Maybe..." He got a good grip on the dirt floor and used his legs to push against the ground again.

Still no movement.

It dawned upon him that this probably wasn't the best idea. But it was far too late now. He was already inside; he could not stop now, no matter how much he wanted to. Discord wasn't a quitter, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give that blasted bunny any satisfaction.

"You know what tastes _lovely?"_ Discord called, trying to ignore the ache in his shoulders as he wiggled about. "Rabbit stew! I'm thinking of making some once I find you, Angel!"

He wasn't sure if Angel heard him and he really didn't care.

After another five minutes or so of futile writhing and struggling, Discord decided that perhaps going further inside the hole had been an unwise decision.

"No matter," he said aloud in a falsely cheerful tone. "I'll just get myself out of here and find another way." Discord raised his voice. "Perhaps by gassing the tunnels with cinnamon!"

No response. Discord figured Angel was too terrified to reply. _As he should be. I'll make him into a nice scarf when I get my claws on him..._

He wondered for a moment how he could get out. If moving forward had been difficult enough, he was certain that moving backwards would be even more of a challenge.

"How in the world am I going to do this...?" Discord wondered aloud. As long as his body was, he could feel his legs sticking out of the hole. If possible, he could push on the ground from both the inside and out.

_Worth a shot..._ Discord braced his legs and gripped the dirt in front of him, giving a hard push as he did so in hopes of sliding out with ease.

His body didn't budge. At all.

Discord closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists.

_Patience,_ he told himself. _You were encased in stone for two thousand years. This is **nothing.** This is **laughable.**_

Ironically enough, a high-pitched giggle was the next sound to meet his ears.

A giggle Discord recognized immediately.

He froze.

"Dizzy? I didn't know you'd be here!" remarked the chipper, equally-familiar voice. "You didn't tell me you were playing hide-and-seek!"

Discord let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Oh thank the gods, it's you, Pinkie!"

"Yup, it's me!" Pinkie giggled. "Who else would it be?" She titled her head, staring at his backside and tail. "You aren't doing a very good job at hiding..."

"No, Pinkie... You see..." Discord bit his lip, unsure exactly how to phrase it. "Fluttershy wanted me to watch Angel today, and that vile creature decided to run off into this hole!" At the mention of Angel, his patience wore thin, and he began flailing about, pushing to and fro frantically in an attempt to get free. He hated being in a situation such as this, especially in front of Pinkie Pie of all ponies.

"Ohhh, I get it!" Pinkie clapped her hooves together excitedly. "Why didn't you just tell me that it was the Hokey Pokey?" She began to dance around, beaming at him - or rather, what was visible of him.

Normally Discord would have loved to indulge in fooling around with the ever-naive Pinkie, but not while he was in the middle of developing mold claustrophobia. "Because this isn't a game, Pinkie Pie," he explained pointedly. "In case you weren't listening - which you clearly were not - I'm in a bit of jam right now and could..." He sighed, hating what he was asking of her. "...really use your help getting out of it."

Pinkie frowned. "Did you eat too many cupcakes?" she questioned, sounding genuinely sympathetic.

Discord was struck with something then - déjà vu. He tried not to let it bother him. "Now why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?" he replied, laughing nervously.

"Because you _like_ ridiculous stuff, don't you?"

He relaxed.

"And because the exact same thing happened to me not too long ago..."

If Discord could have banged his head against the wall, he would have. _Of **course** she remembers,_ he thought, groaning inwardly. Although truth betold, it wasn't something anypony just forgot. He certainly hadn't.

"So... you understand, then?"

"Of course I do!" Pinkie said with a smile. "You're stuck!"

Discord blushed, feeling more deeply embarrassed than he had before. "To put it bluntly... yes." His ears perked up at the sound of snickering. "I take it that wasn't you, right?"

"What?"

"Did you just laugh?"

"Not now, no... why?"

The snickering grew louder, and despite the darkness of the tunnel, Discord could spot Angel's white form a few feet in front of him. The draconequus held back a growl. "You little..."

Angel teasingly moved closer within Discord's reach, letting out a taunting laugh as he did so.

"I'm so going to get you!" He held his claws forward, straining to reach that little far-from innocent bunny in front of him.

"Dizzy?" Pinkie asked, confused by Discord's change in tone. "What's - "

"I almost have him!" Discord yelled, inching ever-slowly forward. Angel didn't move back one bit, as if he knew that the wedged draconequus wasn't going to reach him. "Pinkie, do you think you could give me a push? Angel's right here!"

"What are you going to do with him?" Pinkie sounded almost alarmed now. "I don't care _how_ mad you are! I'm not letting you lay a talon on that cute little bunny!"

Discord sputtered, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Angel's grin widened, giving him an almost eerie look. "I-I wasn't going to _hurt_ him! Just rough him up a little!"

"That's still mean!"

Angel took the opportunity to stomp on Discord's lion paw - _hard_. Discord let out a roar of pain and fury, kicking his legs frantically.

Pinkie gawked at him, assuming this this was directed towards her. "You know what? I think I'll just go home!" she snapped, lower lip quivering. "You're not being fun right now!"

"But he stepped on me!"

"I'm leaving!" Pinkie repeated. "I'll just have Fluttershy come and help you!"

"Wait! For gods' sake, just _wait_ Pinkie..." he pleaded. Pinkie halted, watching him for a moment as he struggled to find the right words. "Angel's been nothing but awful all day. I've been on a bunny hunt nearly three hours. _Three hours!_ Why else do you think I'm so far in Everfree Forest?" Discord leaned his head against the ground. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for you to be angry with me. Angel has made a fool of me. I'm stuck in this dreaded hole. I'm getting claustrophobic. You have _no_ idea how tight this hole is..." He squirmed and wiggled about to prove his point, kicking his legs as he did so. "Now please, Pinkie Pie, I'm begging you. _Please_ get me out of here. This is more painful than it looks, you know!"

"Hmmm..." Pinkie pursed her lips, considering his words. "How do I know you're _really_ stuck?"

"How do you - _what?"_ Discord gawked at her words. "Why do I need to prove to you that I'm really stuck?"

"Well, have you tried getting out yourself?" She inspected the hole and how his lower half stuck out of it. "When I was stuck in that tree, my legs couldn't even reach the ground. But your legs are _on_ the ground. You could just yank yourself out."

"But I already tried that!"

"Well, try again! I wanna make sure you aren't pulling any tricks on me!"

Discord snorted, rolling his eyes despite the fact she couldn't see him. "You know what? Fine. I'll _prove_ I'm not making this up." With a loud grunt, he attempted to do as Pinkie suggested, resting his feet against the wall and trying to push off of it.

He remained stuck.

"Do you believe me now?" Discord asked desperately, slumping forwards. Angel looked on, unimpressed. Discord made a face at him.

"Try harder!" Pinkie encouraged. "I know you can do it, Dizzy! I believe in you!"

He gritted his teeth. _Stay calm now, Discord. Perhaps if you manage to free your arms, you'll have a better shot at getting out of this death-trap._

He wiggled around, fur matted with sweat by this point. Angel yawned, at which Discord shot him the middle talon.

"Do you want me to put on a cheerleader outfit and cheer you on?" Pinkie teased. "'Cause I will!"

"Please do that once I get out of here," Discord muttered, struggling. "I wouldn't want to miss that."

Pinkie either didn't notice the remark or was already distracted. "You look like a worm! A squirmy wormy!"

"I sure wouldn't want to be a worm if it means dealing with _this_ every day," he grumbled, twisting his serpentine body in order to free his arms. "I think... wait..."

"Wait what?"

"I almost got my arms out." Discord grinned venomously at Angel, who gulped and backed up a bit in response. "Then I can get what I came in here for."

"Honey?"

"What? No, Angel!"

"Ohhhhh!" Pinkie nodded. "Okay. Just don't hurt him!"

_No promises there._ Discord pushed upwards, desperately trying to bring his arms out from his sides and up ahead in front of him. Recognizing his own impending doom, Angel yelped and sprinted down the tunnel once more.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Discord screamed, thrashing around in a blind fury. "THE RABBIT WILL BE DEAD BEFORE THIS DAY IS OVER!"

Pinkie gasped, clapping her hooves to her mouth. _"Discord!"_

Discord ignored her. Thanks to his sudden bout of rage, his muscles had tensed. Until he got his nerves under control, he wouldn't be freeing any part of his body in the near future.

Pinkie watched him, growing genuinely concerned now. "Do you, um, want me to help you...?"

"That is what I was asking earlier, in case you forgot," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, you didn't help _me_ out right away when I was stuck. Remember?"

"Yes, yes. Don't remind me at the moment."

"I can pull your tail if you want," Pinkie offered. "And you can push on the ground. I think then we could get you out!"

"It's worth a shot, I suppose." Discord heaved another sigh, but nonetheless braced his legs against the ground on the outside, preparing to help the little pink pony in her assistance of him.

Pinkie got on her hind-legs, gently gripping his tail with her hooves. Discord twitched slightly at the contact, and she noticed. "What's a matter? Ticklish tail?"

"That appears to be the case," he replied, just as surprised. "Don't let it deter you, though. I'm ready."

"Alrighty then! On the count of three - "

_"Pinkie Pie."_

"Okay, okay... jeez, no need to be such a grumpy-pants."

So Pinkie reared back and pulled with all her might. Discord yelped, the sensation from before coming back sevenfold. Pinkie let his tail drop to the ground. "You were supposed to push too!" she reminded him, not unkindly.

"I know, I know! You caught me off-guard, alright?"

Pinkie tutted, shaking her head. "That's what happens when you don't count to three!"

"Fine then." Discord rolled his eyes. "You can count to three."

"It's what I'm best at!" she beamed, still tightly gripping his tail.

Discord waited a few moments for the countdown to begin, but instead only found silence. "Um, Pinkie, my dear?"

"Yes, Dizzy?"

"What happened to counting to three?"

"Huh? Oh! I almost forgot. Let's get you out of there!"

Discord rolled his eyes at the scatterbrained mare, but decided against voicing his irritation with her.

"Okay, on the count of three," Pinkie began. "One... two... _three!"_

She pulled with all the force of the first time, and, once again, Discord's legs went slack. The nerves in his tail were tingling - and not in a bad way.

"Discord!" Pinkie complained. "You're not even trying!"

"It's not my fault!" he protested. "It..." Discord searched for the right words. "...feels unusual."

Pinkie was puzzled, examining his tail. It _looked_ okay... but just to be sure, she lightly ran a hoof across it, feeling the bumpy sensation of his scales as she did.

At her touch, Discord gave a violent shudder, inhaling sharply. _"Oh."_

"Oh... what?" Pinkie was more confused than ever. "Am I hurting you?" Was there something vaguely familiar about his behaviour, or was her brain playing tricks on her?

"Well..." He lowered his ears, starting to feel embarrassed all over again. "You could say that."

Pinkie watched him for a moment, still unsure. She checked his tail again, hesitantly stroking his it with her hoof. There was another twitch and squirm, as well as a gasp. "If it doesn't hurt, then what is it?" It took her a moment to realize what it _could_ be. "Dizzy... are you ticklish?"

"I thought we already - " Discord swallowed, trying to drown the pleasure still shooting up his spine. "- came to the conclusion that I was?"

"Oh _yeeaaah..."_ Pinkie's smirk was downright devious. "Now I remember that. And I _do_ remember what you did when I was stuck." She continued on with stroking his tail, making Discord tremble more than before. "How could I forget something like _that?"_

"Maybe because I..." Whatever excuse he'd come up with was lost as Pinkie ran her tongue along the side of his tail. Not able to control himself any longer, Discord let out a quiet moan.

"Well..." Pinkie grinned impishly. "I can stop if you want me to..." She gave a light tug, and a strangled cry escaped his throat. "All you gotta do is ask..."

Discord surrendered. _Oh, what the hell... no sense in fighting this, I suppose..._

"Don't even think about it," he answered resignedly, claws digging into the dirt.

"Don't think about what? Starting..." Pinkie ran both her hooves on each side of his tail, loving the purring sound that Discord made in response. "...or stopping?" She made no movement to continue, watching gleefully as the chimera squirmed.

"Stopping..." he responded, breathless. "If you do, I'll -"

"What? Pour chocolate milk on my head?" Pinkie tugged his tail a bit more, watching with satisfaction as he kicked his legs. "Because I'd win either way!" She brought her tongue back to the tip of his tail, trailing up and down a few times.

_Sweet mother of... _Discord could barely even finish his thoughts, instead squirming wildly and moaning as he did so.

In response, Pinkie slipped the tip of his tail fully into her mouth. Just like a child with hard candy, she began to greedily suck.

"Oh, gods..." Discord groaned. He was writhing once more, but the concept of escape had temporarily abandoned him. His sole focus was on the moist warmth that was Pinkie's mouth; he could feel her teeth now, too, as she began to playfully nip and bite at him.

Her teeth sunk into the base of his tail now, sucking so hard it was borderline painful. Discord groaned under his breath, using all his willpower not to grind against the wall. He felt the vibration of Pinkie's laugh against him, as if she knew damn well what was running through his mind.

Pinkie removed herself with a very audible pop, lighting running her hooves along his scales again, and Discord's heart's began to thud against his ribcage. He was almost lulled by the softness of her lips - which seemed to be chasing after her hooves - when Pinkie gave an abrupt bite. Discord had to physically bite his tongue, refusing to make anymore noise than what he deemed necessary. He would not let his long-maintained composure slip around anypony - not even Pinkie Pie.

She pulled away for a moment, keeping her hooves pressed against his tail. "I really wish you were stuck in some other way... Then I'd be able to suck on..." She blushed, unable to say the name of the single body part she was thinking about. "...something else."

Discord swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing. He knew _exactly_ what Pinkie meant, but was too astounded that he'd heard it from _her_ of all poinies to reply.

"Well..." Pinkie ran her hooves up and down his tail again, causing his breathing to become more eratic. "I can always make do with this." She teasingly brought her tongue back down to the surface of his tail, licking away to her heart's desire.

Discord's entire body jerked as she enveloped around the tip once more, her tongue brushing softly against it. _I **must** get out, _he thought desperately, barely holding back a curse when her teeth scraped against him. The very thought of Pinkie doing this to his_ other_ tail was enough to make him hard.

Pinkie's teeth applied so much pressure that he cried out once more, starting to squirm in an effort to free himself. He absolutely _had_ to have her - there was no question about it. "Pinkie Pie, I'm going to try getting out again. If you have any ideas on how to help me, now's the time."

"But I don't wanna stop..." Pinkie whined, ears drooping slightly.

"I don't want you to stop either, dearest, but you have to trust me on this. If I get out..." He thought for a moment, trying to think of an offer that would appease them both. "I'll let have me whichever way you like."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise on everything I have and will ever own in my life."

Pinkie blinked, impressed. "Wow! That's a big promise..." She stood up on her hind legs again, gripping his tail once again. "Okay, I'll get you out of there. But you're gonna have to help me; I might not be able to get you out on my own."

"You have my word," Discord promised, and braced himself immediately.

Pinkie pulled harder than she ever had before, and this time - despite the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that came with it - Discord pushed as well. He had motivation now, and he planned on getting out of this wretched hole even if it killed him.

To his excitement, his arms were able to slide out with ease this time. "I think it's working! Pull harder!"

She did. Biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood, Discord rested his talons and paw on either side of him, using them to push himself outwards. There was a light breeze now. He was almost there. Almost.

Pinkie continued her tug-of-war attempt at pulling on Discord's tail, while the stuck chimera continued pushing with everything he had. Seconds turned to minutes as they kept up the struggle, but when Pinkie came to the conclusion that Discord hadn't budged, she halted her efforts.

"Pinkie?" Discord managed to pant out in between grunts of effort. He kicked and squirmed, still using his hands and feet in an effort to try to get out of the hole. "Why did you stop pulling?"

"You're not moving any further..." She inspected the hole, searching for the problem and a possible solution.

"Of course." Discord slumped forward, breathing heavily from the pleasure the tail pulling brought and from all his strength he put into the pushing. "I figured as much." He twisted and squirmed once more, using his hands to push once more. It did no good. He was wedged at a tighter angle than before. "Damn it, I'm... nearly out!"

Pinkie watched him struggle for a moment, thinking over the possibilities in which she could help him. She wanted him_ so _badly; it was almost a matter of a race against time. "I think your wings might be the problem," she suggested, frowning, "but I can't be sure."

"Well it isn't as if I can _shrink_ them!" he shot back.

Then he froze, a very important thought dawning upon him.

A thought he should have had at_ least_ three hours ago.

Discord burst into a fit of laugher. Pinkie stared at him, growing nervous. "Are... you okay...?"

"Of_ course_ I am!" There was a brilliant flash of white light, and suddenly he was by her side. Pinkie's jaw dropped.

"I'm _Discord,_ for goodness' sake!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Who can do anything at all! Who just wasted _three hours_ of his extremely long life!" Discord grinned at her. "I'm _splendid,_ Pinkie Pie!"

"You could have done that this _entire_ time?" Pinkie asked in awe, jaw still hanging wide open, eyes wide as saucers.

"That doesn't matter anymore, darling," he scoffed a wave of his paw. "What matters is you." Like a snake ready for an attack, he leaped at her, sending them both the ground.

Pinkie let out a startled yelp as her back made contact with cool grass and soft dirt. Discord pinned her down, looming over with a knowing smirk.

"I would very much love to have my way with you, but I _did_ make a pinkie promise that you could have me any way you like..."

Her face lit up. "Yeah! You did, didn't you?"

"Mmm-hmm." He traced a talon down her chest, loving the shiver it caused. "So, Pinkie Pie... any ideas?"

She pressed a hoof to her chin, giggling. "It'll be a lot easier to think of one when you're not doing that."

Discord chuckled, retracting his talon. "Alright, alright. But you best make up your mind soon." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "We aren't going to get anywhere by waiting around..." Discord raked his eyes over her body, taking Pinkie in. She was certainly beautiful, and that was coming from somepony who'd lived for thousands of years.

"Hmmm..." As Pinkie contemplated Discord's words, her face became flushed. "You know that thing I said... about how if you were stuck another way I would've... you know..."

A hot chill went down his back. No, he definitely hadn't forgotten. "You can say it," he said softly, wanting desperately to hear it from her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Pinkie's blush deepened. "I... wanna suck your..." The last word came out in a squeak worthy of Fluttershy. "...cock."

Discord would have never expected a filthy word like that from such an innocent young pony. Despite his initial shock, however, he couldn't help the arousal that now burned between his legs more than ever.

"But I'm scared to," Pinkie admitted, averting his gaze. "I won't know what I'm doing and I'll suck." She paused, realizing what she'd just said. "Be really bad at it."

"Need I remind you that you were able to suck on my tail like it was nopony's business," Discord reminded her, lips quirking in amusement. "This should be just as easy, although I'll warn you now - this brings more of a reaction than tail sucking does."

"I figured that," Pinkie laughed, albeit nervously. "I just... hope it's good for you."

"Oh trust me, my dear, anything you do to me is worth while." His smile widened, and she relaxed. "And you know I will enjoy it." Discord rolled off her, purposely lying himself on the cool grass.

"I intend to hold you to that," Pinkie sing-songed, sitting up. She slowly made her way over to the draconequus lying on the ground, her eyes fixed upon a particular body part of his. Discord could see a familiar gleam in her brilliant blue eyes. "Are you ready for me to suck your lollipop?"

_Oh, gods... _That girl and her coy way of words easily turned him on more than it should have.

"Always."

Pinkie hesitated for a moment longer - nopony could blame her for feeling nervous, after all - before lowering her head and letting her tongue slid across the head of his length, experimenting. The contact was featherlight, but Discord twitched nonetheless, not even caring about the whimpering noise that escaped him.

Noticing his reaction, Pinkie did it again, but harder and much more slowly. There were no words for the sound that Discord emitted next - only that it was needy and desperate.

Absolutely smirking now, she took his member into her mouth, alternating between licking and suckling. Discord was rendered speechless. Oh, he certainly tried to say _something,_ although he doubted anypony would be able to decipher the things coming out of his mouth.

Eagerly, Pinkie took more in her mouth, not even pausing when it touched the back of her throat.

"H-how..." Discord sputtered brokenly, but the thought was lost as she began to bob her head up and down.

The gasp that escaped his throat was choked and cracked, colored with the surprise he felt. There was a surge of energy pulsating up his spine from the immense pleasure Pinkie's mouth was bringing.

"Oh, gods..." he gasped, "Pinkie Pie..."

It only became more intense when she progressively bobbed up and down at a quicker rate. Discord had to dig his claws into the dirt to keep the yell building in the back of his throat at bay. Otherwise he could possiblly awake all of Everfree Forest.

_Keep it... together!_ he thought frantically, not able to hold back the low groan that burst past his lips. Pinkie took the cue and began going even faster, and Discord hadn't even been sure that was possible.

But she was Pinkie Pie, after all... Anything was possible with her, no matter what the situation was. She honestly was a natural at what she was doing. Discord dug his claws deeper into the dirt, squirming and arching his back to keep from alerting any unwanted attention that could be lurking.

Pinkie's eyes, previously closed, flickered open as he gently rested his paw on her head, claws running through her mane as he gently guided her head back and forth.

Looking at him from beneath her lashes, she moaned, a sound that caused the most wonderful of vibrations. There was a wet popping sound; Pinkie's tongue was on him now, licking from base to tip. Discord let out a moan that could easily be heard across the forest, almost ready to finish there and then when she affectionately pressed her lips against the tip, humming and stroking upwards and downwards with her hoof. Because of the slickness that now coated his member, Pinkie's movements were quick. Easy.

"You... are... amazing," Discord breathed, watching as she swirled her tongue around the tip again.

Pinkie paused to smile at him. Her breathing was as heavy as his own. "There's a lot of ways to lick a lollipop," she shrugged. "I didn't think this would be too different." With that said, she licked a long trail along the side of his length before finally taking him in her mouth once more. Discord growled as her head dipped downwards, legs twitching and talons burrowing even further into the dirt. He felt desperate now, her sucks filled with so much pressure that his eyes shut on their own accord.

Discord squirmed, wanting nothing more than to buck his hips up into her mouth. Pinkie had just begun bobbing her head again when he spoke. "Pinkie..." he grunted, "I... I'm close. If you want to stop, it would be best if you did so_ right now."_

Pinkie had no intentions to stop, and even in his slightly blinded state of mind, Discord couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was to distracted with her movements to hear him, or if she honestly and truly did not want to stop.

So up and down she went, sucking harder, pausing to take an occasional twirl with her tongue around the tip before going back in. It was all happening so quickly, almost too quickly, that he couldn't even focus correctly. His legs twitched and he bucked his hips, a gasp caught in his throat. He dug his claws even deeper into the dirt than before.

He was so close... _so_ close...

A sudden bolt of electricty shot up his spine. That was when a roar ripped from his throat. _"Pinkie!"_

Discord came undone, his seed hot and sticky as it dribbled down her throat. She let a squeak - half in pleasure, half in surprise - and swallowed instinctively.

Panting hard and still shuddering from the aftermath of his climax, Discord pulled Pinkie onto his chest, stealing a kiss from the mare for the first time. He could taste himself on her tongue, hungrily sucking it off. Pinkie left out the softest of moans; because her hind-legs happened to be splayed, Discord could feel her wet - _dripping,_ even - heat pressing against him.

_We'll have to fix that._

They both pulled away at last, staring at each other. There was the sweetest of smiles on Pinkie's face, and she licked her lips.

"Are you alright?" Discord felt the need to ask. "I didn't overwhelm you, did I?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. It was good." Pinkie leaned forward and pressed another kiss against his muzzle. "And..." She giggled. "I like the face you make when you come."

Discord chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around her. "You did wonderfully," he told Pinkie. "I truly haven't felt this way in millennia." Unable to help himself, Discord leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "But you know the one thing that could make it better?"

Pinkie shivered, and he felt the heat between her legs intensify. "What's that, Dizzy?"

He smirked, pressing his mouth right against her ear. "Allowing me to have a turn with _you."_

Another shudder escaped her body. Pinkie resisted the almost unbearable urge to grind against him in that moment. "I-I'd like that a lot..."

"Oh, I bet you would," Discord chuckled, earning an embarrassed blush from the mare on his chest. He carefully flipped her over, until it was _her_ back pressing against the cool grass and moist dirt. He loomed over her, grinning broadly as his caught sight of her inner thighs. "Are you ready?"

"...Yes..." she breathed out, staring up at him with a gleam of lust in her brilliant eyes.

"Good," he purred, planting a kiss on each of her thighs. Pinkie's knees buckled at the contact; whether it was thanks to thousands of years worth experience on his behalf or the fact he'd done to this her before, neither knew.

Discord flicked the tip of his snake-like tongue over her clit, rewarded with a moan of gratitude. Encouraged, he slipped two talons inside of her, feeling Pinkie starting to quiver under his assault.

He curled his talons slowly - almost sadistically so. As Discord's tongue continued to work on her clit, Pinkie's quivering turned violent and the small pony beginning to emit whines, her breath coming out in shallow, rapid gasps.

But Discord wasn't going to stop until he had her screaming. He removed his talons from within her, lowering his head and begin to rub Pinkie's clit with the smooth side of his claws as not to hurt her.

Pinkie tasted as sweet as he remembered. He felt her clench around his tongue, rocking against him. Discord knew she was already halfway there; the idea that she'd been getting off the whole time she was pleasuring _him_ was an arousing one to say the least.

Whimpering, Pinkie bucked against him, and Discord rotated his talons at a faster pace. She arched her back at this, letting out a high-pitched moan. "Dizzyyy," she practically wailed. "D-don't stop..."

He had no plans to, switching yet again. Discord drove his talons into her with even more force this time, grinning as she began loudly crying out, walls clenching so tightly around his claws that it was borderline painful.

_How long ago was it the last time I tasted her?_ he wondered, feeling Pinkie shudder and hearing her moan. _She tastes even better than the last time. I didn't even think that was possible!_

He slid his talons back a bit, loving the whine that tore from her throat. She must have thought he was going to stop, but each time he slid just a bit back, he'd slide right back in, further and further, quicker and quicker each time.

Pinkie was practically screaming now, but Discord doubted anypony around would come to investigate. Even so, he could always teleport them to a more private location. She was so close now herself, and he could tell by her trembling movements.

With each plunge of his talons, Pinkie's hips followed. It's then Discord realized he wanted to remember everything about this moment - the moist grass beneath them, the light scent of perspiration in the air, Pinkie calling his name over and over again.

And suddenly he longed to be inside her, to be one with her, didn't want to be with anypony_ but_ her.

At last, Pinkie came, and she came _hard,_ thoroughly soaking his talons with her sweetness. He continued to brush his tongue across her clit, trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could. She shrieked, her body jolting as he pulled away, licking his lips as he did so. Her body shuddered as his tongue and talons left her now slick entrance, leaving her panting and nearly gasping for air. Her body continued to jerk and twitch from the orgasm, and Discord took notice of this.

"Now we're even," he said with a smirk, licking his lips once more. "But we're not done yet."

Pinkie gazed up at him curiously, chest heaving in and out as she tried to catch her breath. "You mean...?" Judging by the excitement in her tone, she was thinking the same thing - and better yet, hoping to act on these thoughts.

"Yes, sweetheart," Discord answered softly, reaching out and brushing dampened strands of hair from her face. "Now the _real_ fun is about to begin." He studied her for a moment, contemplating. "I did, however, make a Pinkie Promise, and I have every intention of keeping it." Discord traced a talon along her lips, barely able to conceal his amusement as Pinkie lapped at it, tasting herself. "How do you want to go about this?"

She halted from her ministrations, puzzled. "You mean... there's more than one way to have... sex?" Pinkie was amazed by this.

_Oh, you still have so much to learn..._ "Yes, my dear, there is. How would_ you_ like to go about it?"

"You mean... which... _way?"_

"Which position you want to try out." He nodded. "Yes."

"Huh..." Pinkie tried to steady her breathing in order to speak more clearly and more properly. "I never thought about it before..."

"To make it easier for you, I'll tell you the two easiest positions. There's missionary - "

"You mean, like..." Pinkie wasn't exactly sure how to word it correctly. "...the regular way?"

"Yes. And then there's doggy style."

Pinkie started giggling. "Doggy style? Like an actual doggy? What kind of position would _that_ be?"

He almost hesitated to tell her, but decided to do so in a soft, quiet voice for her sake. "From behind."

A light blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh," Pinkie murmured, understanding now. "Will it hurt?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "The only reason it hurt the first time was because of your hymn, which you no longer have."

"I thought it was called my virginity?"

"It's more or less the same thing, Pinkie. So... how would you like to - "

"I wanna try it!" Pinkie exclaimed, looking ready to bounce up and down. "Pretty please? With sprinkles and whipped cream?"

"You don't mean literally, do you?" Discord half-joked. With Pinkie Pie, you could never be too sure.

But she had already forgotten about it. "How am I supposed to do this?" Pinkie wondered aloud, shakily rising to her hooves.

"You're going to have to turn around, of course."

She did, but not without giggling. Discord took a moment to admire her flank before adding, "It might be easier if you lie down."

Pinkie followed his directions, practically weak-kneed with anticipation, and parted her hind-legs. "Like this?"

He licked his lips, feeling a type of heat build up in his lower regions. "Perfect," he said softly, resisting the urge to grope Pinkie's flank. "Has anypony told you that you have a seriously nice flank?" he asked, trailing his talon down her back.

Pinkie shivered from his touch. "Not really," she admitted. "I think you're the first to say so."

Discord smirked. "Good..." He slowly pressed himself up against her back end, but didn't want to insert himself into her until he knew she was ready. "Pinkie, my dear..."

Pinkie felt the weight of Discord's body on top of her. _I'm glad he's not heavy,_ she thought. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, whole body tense with anticipation.

Discord's deep, hard thrust into her won him a loud moan of gratitude. The sound of it, along with earth pony's tight, slippery inner walls, were almost enough to drive him into a frenzy. But he held back; Discord felt Pinkie deserved better just a run-of-the-mill fuck.

So he paced himself - so much, in fact, that she began to let out whines of protest. When it became apparent that Discord wasn't going to hurry up, Pinkie let out an impatient huff and gave her muscles a tight squeeze, effectively clenching around his member.

"Pinkamena," he hissed into her ear, "don't."

"Or what?" Pinkie asked teasingly, wiggling her hips.

Smirking deviously, Discord grabbed hold of her flank, giving it a good squeeze as he thrust into her once more, making sure to hit her G-spot. Pinkie let out a high-pitched scream, cursing and squirming before him.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together as they moved in a rhythm. Discord kept his pace slow yet deep, while Pinkie whined, pushing her rump out and closer, wanting him to go even faster and deeper.

"Dizzy!" she squirmed, digging her front hooves into the ground. "Go faster!"

Oh, how he_ loved_ making her squirm with anticipation. He smirked teasingly, still slamming into her at a slow pace.

"All in good time, my little pony," he purred into her ear. Discord's teeth latched onto her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, and Pinkie squirmed.

He began to move into her more quickly, more forcefully. She arched her back, trying to keep up to the best of her abilities, when Discord suddenly pulled out of her, trying to steady his breathing. Accusing blue eyes met yellow ones immediately.

"Hey!" she protested, breathing heavily. The scent of her arousal hung in the air. "Dizzy! Put it back!"

"Still not satisfied, Pinkie Pie?" he inquired, somewhat tauntingly. "Maybe I'll think about continuing... if you're willing to beg, of course..."

"That's not fair!" Pinkie whined, trying to scoot her flank closer in a futile attempt to force him back in.

He held her in place, a devious smirk painted on his face. "Life's not fair, my dear. But you can always beg for it to be fair."

"I don't want to beg..." She squirmed around under his hold, desperately wanting him inside her.

"There's a magic word," he sang into her ear, teasingly rubbing his paw and talon over her flank, loving the wiggle of her pink body his touch brought. "Just one little word... Maybe two if you're _really_ desperate."

"What?" she whimpered, pushing her rump out as far as it could go, but still to no avail. "What do you want me to say?"

Discord brought his snout close to her ear, his lips brushing softly against the tip. "You have to say 'please'..." He nipped her ear. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? You only get what you want if you say please..."

She shuddered, arching her back and digging her hooves into the ground. "Please, Dizzy... Keep going..."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," he teased, moving his snout away from her ear. He pressed his lips against her temple in a kiss.

"Please," she said, just a bit louder.

"You're going to have to speak up..."

Pinkie swallowed hard, allowing the two words to burst from her throat in a desperate cry that echoed across Everfree. "PLEASE, DISCORD!"

Pinkie waited briefly, her body shaking impatiently for his response. There was a long pause, until he finally responded with a seductive purr, "Good girl..."

She barely had time to beg him again, feeling as though the teasing would never stop. A surprised cry escaped her as he grabbed hold of her flank and slammed into her slick entrance, with more force than he had before. The cry turned into a deep moan, Pinkie nearly dropping her head in relief. "Thank you," she stuttered, greedily pressing her flank against his lower regions in an effort to force him even deeper.

"Don't thank me yet," Discord sing-songed. He drove into her again and again, rubbing her clit in a circular notion with the smooth side of his talons. The scream Pinkie let out next was hoarse, her voice starting to give out as she found release once more.

Abruptly, Discord withdrew himself again. Pinkie's furious (albeit raspy) cry was cut short when he rolled her onto her back. Her pupils were dilated to the point where it was almost comical, her mane a mess of sweat and tangles.

Discord laughed under his breath, pulling the mare onto his lap. Pinkie now faced him directly as he guided himself back into her, loving the little gasp it prompted from Pinkie.

"I'd like to have a front row seat, if that's alright with you."

Without waiting for her response, Discord hungrily kissed her. Pinkie was a mess at this point, almost incoherent with pleasure, but somehow she managed to return it, pressing her small body against his own.

The spirit of chaos was through with waiting, through with taking his time. He wanted Pinkie and he wanted her _now._

So Discord snarled, beginning to slam into her with no sense of restraint whatsoever.

Pinkie went crazy. A noise burst from her throat in the form of a shrill cry as his cock perfectly slid in and out of her wet entrance, going faster and harder each time.

Now in full control, Discord pumped into into the pink mare. The screams and moans gasping from her throat were driving him wild; he growled with immense pleasure, feeling Pinkie's walls clenching hard around his member. She was so tight, _so_ tight and wet and absolutly perfect in every way.

And all his. She was his and nopony else's.

It was this single thought that sent Discord over the edge. The draconequus gave one last, powerful thrust before spilling inside of her, letting out a shuddering groan that surely woke any hibernating forest critters.

He felt dizzy yet elated, as if an invisible weight had been lifted from his chest. There was a buzzing in the back of his skull akin to being intoxicated, but without the consequence of hangover.

Discord carefully removed himself Pinkie, rolling onto his back and looking at the mare. The both of them were breathing heavily, soaked to the bone with perspiration, exhausted but happier than they'd been in a long time.

Pinkie let out a soft coo as he reached towards her, caressing her mane with his paw. "If you get stuck in a hole again," she whispered raspily, eyes fluttering closed at his touch, "can you please wait 'til I'm around to help you out of it?"

Discord laughed under his breath, snuggling up next to his lover. "Oh, Pinkie Pie." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her cotton-candy scent. "Neither of us have to be stuck _anywhere_ if ever we want to do this again."

**~The End~**


End file.
